gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 27 - Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island
Episode 27: Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Premise: Chris makes the contestants compete in a challenge to hunt for one million dollars, splitting up into teams of their choosing. Fun Fact: Owen's the youngest of three brothers! Challenge: Hunt for one million big ones Teams: -Izzy, Noah, Eva -Geoff, Bridgette -Katie, Sadie, Justin (formerly) -Gwen, Trent, Leshawna -Lindsay, Beth, Ezekiel -Owen, Noah, Cody, Tyler -Duncan, Courtney -Harold, Heather Winner(s): (Qualified for season 2): Heather, Gwen, Leshawna, Trent, Harold, Duncan, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Justin, Beth, Owen, DJ Eliminated (not qualified for season 2): Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Cody, Courtney (joins later) My Favorite Part: The twist with the million bucks at the end This episode is considered to be one of the best episodes of Total Drama Island, if not, the whole series. And for good reason too. This episode is truly fantastic. Every second of this episode is jam-packed with jokes, great lines, and excitement that keeps me invested the whole time. The jokes are absolutely hilarious in this. There were some small ones, like Eva pushing down Tyler, Harold trying to win over Leshawna and annoying Noah with a book about beavers, Izzy burping loudly and barfing on Chef's steak, Tyler saving DJ when DJ tried to save Tyler from drowning, Duncan and Courtney had some good moments here and there with their sweet-talking and bickering, Leshawna and Heather bickering, the contestants refusing to partake in the challenge and their sarcastic remarks ("sit on it", "stuffing the suitcase with bricks"), Heather's sarcasm, Izzy and Courtney fighting over the tree vine, and Duncan wrestling an alligator. There were also some great gags, like Geoff and Bridgette making out and Bridgette accidentally injuring Geoff due to her clumsiness, Heather getting beaten up by the beavers, and Leshawna chasing Heather with Chef's car. Katie and Sadie did make me chuckle in the magic squares scene and Lindsay squealing for the flying case was pretty funny. Noah being snarky towards Duncan over Courtney ditching him and then Duncan un-pants-ing him got a hearty laugh out of me. There were also other great lines, like Courtney saying that good luck doesn't come from trees and then Izzy falling on her and then Eva going as far as to saying that she would crush Justin's skull. Speaking of Eva, when Noah actually criticizes her for falling for Justin, she actually shows some vulnerability here and doesn't lose her temper here, which is pretty good. Justin also actually speaks here and proves to be a pretty devious villain by using his beauty to his advantage and getting the case from the other competitors. He also expresses annoyance towards Katie and Sadie and it's pretty rare to get some emotion from him this season. And *spoiler alert*, next season, he turns out to be a very underwhelming villain. It was also nice to see Harold and Heather bond in one moment, but it's quickly ruined when it turns out that Heather actually lied that she didn't like to be mean to others. There were also some pretty good easter eggs throughout the episode, like the outfits from Paintball Deer Hunter, the green jelly from Phobia Factor, and Katie and Sadie staying inside the same cave in The Sucky Outdoors. I also really liked all the dangers that each of the contestants encounter and how they accumulate to that big twist in the end. Tyler, Owen, DJ, and Cody's encounter with the bear as well as Courtney's balloon was pretty cool and the moose chase, along with the former, brought all the contestants together to a big showdown for the million dollars, only for the case to fall in the water and be eaten by a shark. Chris then decides that the people who fell in the water tied for the case and would have to compete in season 2 while the others would watch from the sidelines without competing. However, it is pretty predictable that Courtney would use her lawyers to her advantage and compete in season 2 (spoilers!). I thought that twist was really clever and a really great way to lead into next season and conclude TDI. There were a few weird things in this episode, like Heather being bald throughout the entire episode rather than wearing her wig. Also, apparently, Courtney finds out that the island isn't real, which is kind of stupid. But, it's over fast. The poop joke involving Owen was really gross, but the guys' reactions to it, especially an angry DJ's, was really funny. All in all, this is a really awesome episode and an awesome way to conclude an awesome season. And that is every episode of Total Drama Island reviewed! Wow, that took a while! Anyways, I'll see you all tomorrow for my seasonal review of TDI and then, onward to season 2! Category:Blog posts